Dunia Baru
by Keris Empu Gandring
Summary: Berawal dari ketidak-percayaan Naruto pada ucapan Kurama, membawa sang Hokage ke tujuh itu berpetualang di Dimensi baru. Ya ... Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya jika Monster sepertinya memiliki anak dan Istri. karena itulah si Uzumaki Naruto ini bermaksud memastikannya. Namun agaknya itu tidak mudah, karena terlalu banyak yang menghalanginya!.
1. Prolog

**Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction_

 _By. Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (M untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, TYPO(s) dan lain-lain._

•••••

 _Kurama punya Keluarga?!._

 _Punya anak-istri?!._

 _Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di Kepala pirang Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Monster berbulu dengan Mata dan suara yang menyeramkan seperti itu, memiliki keluarga?!. Ditambah lagi, Kuku dan Taring runcing itu ... Yang seperti itu bisa memiliki keluarga?!._

 _Ah sudahlah!. Dunia memang penuh misteri, dan keajaiban. Dan siapa sangka ada yang mau dinikahi oleh Monster menyeramkan sepertinya ... Dan kesanggupan Naruto untuk mengantarkan sang Monster menemui anak-istrinya, ternyata malah membawa petualangan baru untuk Naruto!._

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Keris Empu Gandring._

 _Prolog :: Sebuah petualangan baru._

•••••

"Uaapaaaa?!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat mendengar pengakuan Kurama. Matanya melebar menatap sosok raksasa Monster berekor sembilan yang tersegel di Tubuhnya.

 **Twich!.**

 **Twich!.**

Perempatan tiba-tiba saja muncul di Kening Naruto saat melihat reaksi Kurama. Bukan apa-apa, tapi sifat Kurama berubah drastis pasca mengaku sebagai seorang ayah yang memiliki anak dan istri, berubah drastis malah. Sifat dingin, kejam, dan berbahaya yang selalu terlihat, kini menghilang, dan tergantikan sifat _ke-bapak-an_ yang malah terlihat memuakan di Mata Naruto.

"Gezzzz!" Naruto mendesis, menahan kesal pada sang Monster.

 **"Ja-Jangan menatapku se-seperti itu!. Salahkah aku jika mengatakan kerinduanku pada anak dan istriku?!"**

 **"Kau sekarang kan sudah berumah tangga, memiliki anak dan istri juga!. Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya berpisah dengan orang-orang yang berharga untukmu hah?!"** ucap Kurama balas mendesis dan menatap kesal pada pria bersurai kuning itu.

 **"Apa lagi sudah sangat lama aku berpisah—"**

"Cukup Kurama, Jangan membodohiku!. Aku tahu, kau hanya kumpulan Chakra yang dipisahkan Rikudo Sennin dari Jubii!" teriak Naruto. Matanya melotot menatap sang Kyuubi, sementara yang ditatap pun melakukan hal yang sama, balik menatap Naruto dengan sengitnya.

Alasannya cuma satu, itu karena pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya tidak mempercayai ucapan sang Bijuu.

 **"Jangan samakan aku dengan delapan Bijuu lainnya!. Alasan aku menjadi bagian Jubii adalah karena saat itu, aku terhisap Gedo Mazo Kaguya!. Aku adalah Mahluk Hidup dari sebuah Dimensi berbeda"**

 **"Aku bukan hanya kumpulan Chakra, aku nyata!. Nyaaataaaa!"** balas Kurama kesal.

"Geezzzz!"

 **"Grrrrrr!"** cukup lama mereka melakukan itu, hingga ahirnya Naruto mengalah dan mulai menurunkan ke tidak-percayaannya pada Kurama.

"Haahhh~ baiklah. Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau bisa punya anak?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengarah pada bagia bawah Kurama yang rata. Menyadari arah tatapan Naruto, Kurama terlihat panik dan cepat-cepat menutup bagian itu dengan ke dua Tangannya.

 **"A-aku ... Ak-aku ..."**

 **"Grrrrr!. Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana bisa aku memiliki keturunan. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar punya anak dan istri yang cantik!"** teriak Kurama dengan menahan malu. Meski Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban sang Bijuu, tapi sebuah rasa penasaran akan kebenaran ucapan si ekor sembilan itu, membuat sang Hokage ke tujuh itu pun memilih berpura-pura percaya.

"Yayaya. Baiklah, baiklah ... Aku percaya" ucap Naruto memulai aktingnya.

"Jadi bagaimana cara menemui mereka?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kurama tentunya bukan Mahluk yang bodoh dan mudah percaya begitu saja. Terlebih Siluman Rubah Ekor Sembilan itu sudah sangat mengenal Naruto. Hanya sekali lihat pun, Kurama bisa tahu jika Naruto bersungguh-sungguh atau berpura-pura.

 **'Sepertinya anak pirang ini mau main-main denganku ... Awas kau!'** batin Kurama setelah menyadari kebohongan pria bersurai pirang itu.

 **"Dengar Naruto. Tempat asalku sangat jauh dan berbeda Dimensi, untuk pergi kesana setidaknya kau harus memiliki Sharingan Sasuke atau Obito yang bisa memasuki Ruang Dimesi Saku untuk diteruskan ke Dimensiku, atau dengan Jikukan Ninjutsu"**

Dan sejak saat itu, Naruto mulai mempelajari Jikukan Ninjutsu dari berbagai Gulungan yang ada di Ruang Penyimpanan arsip-arsip Jutsu Konoha. Dengan jabatannya sebagai Hokage, tentu saja tidak sulit untuk Naruto memasuki Ruangan itu. Namun minimnya pengetahuan dan tidak adanya Guru Pembimbing, membuat Naruto kesulitan untuk mempelajari Jikukan Ninjutsu.

Hingga ahirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto menyerah dalam mempelajari sesuatu.

"Andai saja Ero-Sennin masih hidup, dia pasti bisa membantuku dalam mempelajari Jutsu itu" gumam Naruto, yang saat berada di Kantor Hokage untuk melakukan kewajibannya sebagai Hokage ke tujuh.

 **"Kalau begitu jalan satu-satunya adalah Sharingan Sasuke atau Obito"**

"Berisik!. Aku juga tahu, Kurama!" desis Naruto saat mendengar ucapan sang Bijuu yang selama ini menemaninya. Bukan apa-apa Naruto bisa jadi sangat sensitif seperti itu pada Kurama, alasannya adalah Bijuu berekor sembilan itu, selalu mengganggu ketenangan Naruto dengan pertanyaan 'kapan'-nya. Ya ... Sejak perdebatan itu, Kurama tampaknya tidak sabaran dan memaksa sang Hokage untuk menguasai Tehnik Teleportasi secepatnya.

Setelah perdebatannya dengan Kurama selesai. Naruto pun mulai memanggil Sasuke yang kebetulan masih ada di Desa, untuk meminjam Mata Obito. Mengingat Sasuke lah yang menyimpan Mata itu sejak Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat berahir. Yap, sebagai Ketua Clan Uchiha, bukankah wajar jika Sasuke menyimpan Mata Sharingan dari Clannya.

Dan dengan dalih hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan Shinobi tak terduga seperti Kinshiki atau pun Momoshiki lagi, Naruto mulai meminta izin untuk meminjam Mata itu. Awalnya Sasuke terlihat curiga. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa banyak bicara lagi sang Uchiha mulai menguarkan sebuah Gulungan kecil tempat Mata Obito disimpan. Dan setelah Segelnya dilepas, muncul lah sepasang Mata Sharingan didalam sebuah Tabung kecil. mempercayai ucapan Naruto, dan meminjamkan Mata Clannya.

"Ambilah ... Aku percayakan Mata Obito padamu" ucap Sasuke seraya memberikan Tabung berisi Sharingan milik Obito itu.

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Keris Empu Gandring._

 _Prolog :: Sebuah petualangan baru._

•••••

 **Hutan batas Negara Api dan Negara Angin.**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan kini, Mata Obito sudah jadi milik Naruto. Tehnik-tehnik penting pun dari Sharingan atau Mangekyou Sharingan sudah dikuasai. Berterimakasih lah pada Sasuke dan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, karena dengan itu Naruto bisa menguasai tehnik-tehnik Sharingan dengan sangat cepat. Dan kini semua persiapannya selesai, sehingga waktu keberangkatannya pun sudah tiba. Karena itulah Naruto ada ditengah Hutan seperti ini.

"Yosh!. Saatnya berangkat. Kurasa disini tidak akan ada yang menditeksi Chakraku" ucap Naruto bersiap menggunakan Kamui.

 **"Kau yakin tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Hinata atau manusia lain di Konoha?"** tanya Kurama. Untuk sesaat Naruto terlihat curiga, ucapan si Kyuubi ini seperti menyiratkan jika Naruto tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?. Ini seperti—"

 **"Aha-ha-haa~ tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memberikan saran saja agar tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkanmu"** Kurama dengan cepat memotong ucapan Naruto karena takut pria bersurai pirang itu berubah fikiran jika tahu konsekuensinya.

Dan beruntungnya, Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya!.

"Bukankah aku sudah membuat Bunshin khusus untuk menggantikan posisiku disini. Jadi kurasa itu tidak perlu" jawab Naruto. Yap, untuk petualangan kali ini, Naruto menciptakan sebuah Bunshin khusus yang mengambil setengah Chakranya dan Kurama. Agar Bunshinnya tidak mudah dikalahkan jika terjadi sesuatu.

 **"Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja ... Tapi jangan salahkan aku nantinya"**

"Ah sudahlah. Jangan membuang waktu lagi, jika terlalu lama aku takut ada yang menyadari keberadaanku disini. Cepat jelaskan cara ke Jepang, Kurama" ucap Naruto.

 **"Grrr ... Dengar. Perjalanan ini adalah perjalanan antar Dimensi, jadi kita tidak akan bisa dengan mudah untuk mencapai Jepang. Pertama-tama kita pergi ke Dimensi Saku, disana kita lanjutkan ke Celah Dimensi. Seperti namanya, tempat itu adalah sebuah celah yang menghubungkan antar Dimensi. Karena itulah, kita baru bisa ke Jepang setelah berada disana"**

 **"Kau mengerti?"** tanya Kurama. Naruto mengangguk dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, pria bersurai pirang itu segera menghisap dirinya ke dalam sebuah Portal seperti pusaran Air, yang tercipta di ke dua Matanya.

Dan dengan ini sebuah petualangan baru dimulai!.

 **Bersambung.**

 _Note ::_

 _Halo~ halo~ saya balik lagi \\(^~^)/_

 _Saya kini hadir dengan cerita baru, sebuah ide gila yang tiba-tiba saja terfikirkan. Nah bagaimana nih?. Menarik kah?._

 _Ini projeck baru saya untuk mengganti Uzumaki Boruto yang sebentar lagi tamat. Tapi tenang, Uzumaki Boruto akan ada Season 2 nya kok. Karena Rating Game-nya kan belum diceritain. Cuma masalahnya, saya mulai merasa lelah dengan Fiksi Uzumaki Boruto. Jadi mohon biarkan saya refresing dengan cerita baru :D._

 _Oh iya, saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan. Saya tulis Prolog tapi jujur saya kurang mengerti, Prolog itu yang seperti apa atau tulisan yang bagaimana yang bisa disebut Prolog._

 _Mohon koreksi jika yang saya tulis bukanlah sebuah prolog ^_^_

 _Dan sekalian kalo bisa, saya juga minta penjelasan dari kalian tentang sequeel dan praqueel xD. Dan seperti biasa, diharapkan kalau bisa gunakan Akun FFN kamu, supaya setidaknya saya bisa bertanya lagi kalau masih kurang/tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya._

 _Mohon dimaklum ya, dalam beberapa kasus saya cukup lola untuk mengerti -_-_

 _Okeh~ sekian saja Note kali ini. Keris Empu Gandring Out._

 _Terimakasih sudah mau mampir, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak~ b(^o^)d_


	2. Chapter 1

**Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction_

 _By. Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (M untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, TYPO(s) dan lain-lain._

•••••

 _Kurama punya Keluarga?!._

 _Punya anak-istri?!._

 _Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di Kepala pirang Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Monster berbulu dengan Mata dan suara yang menyeramkan seperti itu, memiliki keluarga?!. Ditambah lagi, Kuku dan Taring runcing itu ... Yang seperti itu bisa memiliki keluarga?!._

 _Ah sudahlah!. Dunia memang penuh misteri, dan keajaiban. Dan siapa sangka ada yang mau dinikahi oleh Monster menyeramkan sepertinya ... Dan kesanggupan Naruto untuk mengantarkan sang Monster menemui anak-istrinya, ternyata malah membawa petualangan baru untuk Naruto!._

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Keris Empu Gandring._

 _Chapter 1._

•••••

 **Diatas Gedung Pencakar Langit.**

Seorang pria bersurai pirang keluar dalam sebuah portal aneh dengan gerakan panik dan terburu-buru. Keringat juga terlihat membanjiri Keningnya, seolah sesuatu yang menyeramkan baru saja dialami pria bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Naruto itu mulai mendudukan dirinya disana. Mencoba mengatur nafas, dan menenangkan dirinya sesaat. Sebelum ahirnya siap mengomel pada sosok Monster berekor sembilan yang tersegel di Tubuh sang Hokage ke tujuh.

"Rubah sial!. Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada Naga menyeramkan seperti itu di Celah Dimensi!" desis Naruto memulai omelannya. Namun yang diomeli hanya menjawab santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

 **"Kita hanya sedang sial. Celah Dimensi itu sangat luas, dan kemungkinan bertemu dengan Great Red sang penguasa Celah Dimensi sebenarnya sangat kecil ... Itulah kenapa aku tidak mengatakannya"** jawab Kurama santai.

"Kecil, kecil ... Apanya yang kecil!. Buktinya kita bertemu dengan si Great Red itu, dan hampir mati!. Mati Kuramaaaa!" desis Naruto dengan kesalnya.

 **"Tapi buktinya kan tidak, kita masih selamat kan?!"** lanjut sang Rubah masih dengan nada santainya. Meski kini ucapan sang Bijuu terasa diisi sedikit kekesalan, akibat terus disalahkan. Naruto pun sama, pria pirang itu masih kesal karena Kurama tidak mengatakan apa pun soal Great Red sebelumnya.

"Ck. Itu salahmu!. Andai aku tahu ada Naga sekuat Juubi di Celah Dimensi, mungkin aku akan mengajak Sasuke untuk berjaga-jaga!" gerutu Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **FLASH BACK!.**

Naruto baru saja menapakan Kakinya di Celah Dimensi setelah keluar dari portal Kamuinya. Pandangannya untuk sesaat terlihat mengagumi tempat itu. Meski hanya dipenuhi dengan aksen hitam, sejauh Mata memandang. Namun banyaknya Portal Dimensi yang menghiasi tempat itu memberikan keindahannya tersendiri.

Terlebih bagi sang Hokage yang baru pertama kalinya menginjakan Kakinya ditempat yang seperti ini.

Namun aksi terkagum-kagumnya, harus terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah seperti mengarah ke arahnya. Ya ... Sebuah benda berwarna merah Darah terlihat mendekatinya. Karena merasa penasaran dengan sosok itu, Naruto memilih menunggu hingga pandangannya bisa menangkap dengan jelas benda yang mengarah padanya.

sosok merah yang tadinya terlihat kecil itu, semakin membesar. Sangat besar malah!. Mungkin jika dibandingkan, besarnya setara Jubii. Memperlihatkan sosok Naga berwarna merah Darah yang terlihat menyeramkan. Naruto masih terpaku menyaksikan wujud The Red One, hingga ahirnya Auman keras darinya menyadarkan Naruto dari keterpakuannya.

 **"Ghooaaaarrrrrr!"** sang Naga yang terlihat murka, mulai mengaum keras hingga memekakan Telinga, seraya terus bergerak lurus, berniat menabrak Naruto. Namun keberuntungan masih menyertai sang Hokage. Berkat sosok Mininya, Naruto terselamatkan oleh hempasan Angin dari gerakan super cepat sang Naga.

Terombang-ambing untuk sesaat, sang Hokage ahirnya mampu menguasai dirinya kembali. Dengan gestur siap bertarungnya. Namun itu urung dilakukan karena kini sosok sang Great Red terlihat mengumpulkan sebuah Energi gila di Mulutnya. Mungkin karena aksi tabraknya gagal Naga berkekuatan gila, memilih untuk menembak Naruto.

"Apa itu Bijuudama?" gumam Naruto disela kepanikannya.

 **"Bodoh!. Kenapa masih diam! ... Pilihan terbaik adalah lari. Lawanmu itu Great Red, sang penguasa Celah Dimensi, kita tidak akan menang!"** Kurama berteriak seperti itu di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto. Agaknya Bijuu berekor sembilan itu pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Mendapat peringatan seperti itu, Naruto tidak perlu lagi banyak berfikir. Meski lari bukanlah gayanya, namun Naruto harus lebih realistis. Kini ada anak dan istri yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya, ada penduduk Konoha yang selalu bergantung pada perlindungannya. Jadi ... Dari pada mati sia-sia ditempat antah-berantah ini, sang Uzumaki pun memilih kabur.

Toh Kurama pun yang selalu membanggakan kekuatannya, sampai berkata seperti itu. Dan dengan segala pemikiran itu, Naruto ahirnya melakukan Shunshin menuju Portal terdekat dengannya.

 **"Kau mau kemana?. Bodoh!. Itu bukan Portal Kyoto, Jepang!"** Kurama kembali berteriak kesal melihat Naruto seenaknya memilih portal yang salah. Tapi dari pada mengurusi keluhan Rubah cerewet itu, Naruto lebih memilih berfokus pada Great Red yang sudah menembakan _Bijuudamanya_.

"Kurama, berikan Chakramu!" teriak Naruto. Karena tembakan Naga merah itu kini tepat dibelakangnya. Namun beruntungnya, dengan bantuan Chakra Kurama, Naruto berhasil selamat dari tembakan Great Red.

Ya ... Portal yang Naruto masuki, menghilang dalam ketiadaan tepat sebelum tembakan Great Red ikut masuk bersamanya.

 **FLASH BACK END!.**

Dan seperti itulah ... Alasan kenapa reaksi Naruto seperti tadi, saat pertama kali keluar dari Portal Dimensi.

"Hahhh~ adalah keberuntungan kita selamat ... Tapi jika aku bertemu lagi dengan Naga itu di Konoha, aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya!" gumam Naruto. Ya ... Walau bagaimana pun akan lain ceritanya jika ini menyangkut Desa atau Keluarganya. Naruto pasti akan terus melawan tanpa perduli seberapa kuat sosok yang dilawannya.

Dirasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafas, sang Hokage ke tujuh mulai berjalan ke sisi Gedung. Dan untuk sesaat, pria bersurai pirang itu cukup terkejut saat menyaksikan keindahan Alam yang ada didepannya. Matahari terbenam ditengah-tengah Laut, dihiasi bentuk Bangunan yang jauh lebih indah dari bentuk Bagunan Konoha, cukup untuk membuat Naruto terpaku beberapa saat.

"Indah sekali" gumam Naruto seraya terus menikmati keindahan ini. Andai saja sang Hokage ke tujuh itu menikmati keindahan Alam ini bersama keluarganya ... Tapi tunggu!. Bukankah mereka tidak sedang bertamasya atau apalah namanya, dengan pengertian serupa?!.

Teringat kembali dengan tujuan mereka, membuat Naruto mulai mendiskusikannya lagi dengan sang Bijuu.

"Jadi ... Kurama, jadi dimana tempat tinggal keluargamu?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Tidak tahu"**

 **Twich.**

 **Twich.**

Perempatan muncul dikening Naruto mendengar jawaban ketus Kurama. Ingin sekali si Uzumaki Naruto ini menghajar Kurama. Namun, itu tidak bisa dilakukan sekarang. Selain Chakranya cukup terkuras, Hari pun sudah mulai gelap. Akan menjadi masalah jika dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk bermalam.

"Aku serius Kurama!" namun kekesalan si pirang atas jawaban Kurama, tidak bisa disembunyikannya dalam setiap katanya.

 **"Aku juga bodoh!. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan Hawa Keberadaan mereka dari sini!"** balas Kurama yang juga mulai terpancing. Mendengar alasan sang Rubah, kekesalan Naruto agaknya mulai menurun. Karena ternyata, sahabat Bijuunya ini tidak sedang mempermainkannya.

"Apa kita salah memasuki Dimensi?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Haaahhh~ meski sudah menjadi Hokage, sifat bodohmu ternyata masih ada!"** keluh Kurama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan si pirang. Naruto sendiri tentu saja merasa kesal diejek seperti itu, namun karena tahu ucapan Kurama belum selesai, Naruto memilih untuk mendiamkannya dulu.

 **"Tadi sudah kubilangkan, kita memasuki Dimensi yang benar. Hanya saja Portal Dimensinya yang salah, sehingga Koordinat kemunculannya melenceng jauh, bukan ke Kyoto"**

 **"... Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini, hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka"** terang Kurama. Tepat setelah sang Bijuu mengatakan itu, Lingkaran Sihir muncul disamping Naruto. Dan terkejut adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan pria bersurai pirang itu. Apa lagi setelah melihat siapa yang muncul dibalik Lingkaran Sihir itu.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Naruto dengan penuh keterkejutan. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini pandangannya diisi oleh sosok dirinya sendiri. Ya ... Singkatnya Uzumaki Naruto ini seperti berkaca saat menatap sosok itu. Surai pirang ... Postur Tubuhnya ... Tidak diragukan lagi, jika mereka sangat mirip. Mungkin yang berbeda hanya Mata merah menyala seperti Darah, dan Taring yang terlihat mengintip dicelah Bibirnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Hokage ke tujuh, sosok mirip Naruto itu malah tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?!. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan Chakra—" ucapannya terhenti disitu, saat merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Bahkan senyum sinis yang semula menghiasi Wajahnya, kini berganti dengan Wajah panik.

"Chakraku ... Mana Chakraku?!" teriak sosok itu yang mulai panik sendiri. Dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia langsung mengambil gestur mengisi Chakra. Namun ... Tidak ada yang terjadi. Meski sudah berusaha sangat keras, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Chakra terisi sedikit pun.

"Naruto!. Ini gawat!. Chakraku menghilang!" teriaknya masih dalam kepanikan.

"Kau Kurama?" tanpa memperdulikan kepanikan sosok itu, Naruto malah menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan entengnya. Dan meski tidak dijawab, sang Hokage ke tujuh itu cukup yakin kalau dugaannya benar.

Terlebih dari gaya memandangnya saat kesal. Itu Kurama sekali!.

"Hahhh~ tenanglah Rubah. Kau memang kehilangan Chakra, tapi ada kekuatan lain yang tidak kumengerti, mulai bangkit dalam dirimu" ucap Naruto dengan malasnya, apa lagi saat melihat expresi terkejut sang Bijuu terasa sangat klise. Mendengar ucapan si pirang, sosok tiruan Naruto, itu mulai mencoba merasakan kekuatan baru itu.

Dan hasilnya ...

"Gehehehehe" tawa anehlah yang kini menghiasi Wajah Kurama.

"Kekuatan Sihirku kembali!" teriak sang Bijuu dengan penuh kebahagiaan, disela tawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan sedetik kemudian, aksi pamer Kekuatan Sihir pun dilakukan sang Kyuubi. Ya ... Dengan seenaknya sendiri, Kurama menembakan kekuatan Apinya kesembarang tempat. Tidak membahayakan memang, karena arahnya ke Langit. Tapi ...

Ayolah!. Bukankah itu sangat keterlaluan!.

Naruto sejatinya ingin menyampaikan keluhan ini untuk aksi membosankan Kurama, tapi sebuah interupsi dari suara asing dibelakang mereka merusak momen itu.

"Hey!. Siapa disana?!" ya ... Teriakan inilah yang mengganggu niatan Naruto. Dan saat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, yang terlihat adalah seorang bapak-bapak seumuran mereka, menatap penuh curiga baik pada Naruto atau pun Kurama.

"Penjaga Keamanan?" gumam Naruto, menyadari apa yang dikenakan bapak-bapak asing itu. Ya ... Dari pakaiannya yang mengenakan Seragan _Sekuriti,_ bukankah sudah tertebak apa dan bagaimana pekerjaan bapak-bapak itu.

 **"Kebetulan ... Dia bisa jadi Kelinci Percobaan Sihirku!"** ucap Kurama. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan terukir sempurna disana. Dan Naruto hanya bisa geleng-geleng Kepala, melihat aksi _lebay_ sang Bijuu yang masih belum selesai.

"Masih saja ..." gumam sang Hokage ke tujuh itu. Dan jika mengabaikan keluhan Naruto, saat ini Kurama sudah berada didepan si bapak-bapak tadi, dengan Tangan kanan yang sudah mencengkram Kepalanya.

 **"Mari kita lihat, apa isi Kepalamu!"** ucap sang Bijuu dengan santainya, seraya mulai menggunakan kekuatan Sihirnya untuk mengorek ingatan si bapak Sekuriti itu.

Untuk sesaat si Penjaga Keamanan, terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Kurama yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertindak atau pun meminta bantuan, karena tak lama setelah itu Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Seiring dengan rasa nyeri yang berpusat di Kepalanya, karena dipaksa memperlihatkan ingatannya.

"A ... A ...Akkhhh—" hanya itu yang keluar dari Mulutnya, sebelum ahirnya mati.

 **"Huh?!"** Kurama terlihat terkejut dengan efek domino Sihirnya. Kematian si bapak Sekuriti ini tentu saja sebuah kecelakaan. Dan si Kyuubi ini, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengahiri hidup orang itu. Dan disisi Naruto, penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, pria bersurai pirang itu mulai melangkahkan Kakinya menuju tempat Kurama.

"Kau membunuhnya ..." ucap Naruto setelah selesai memastikan keadaan si bapak Penjaga Keamanan yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

 **"A-Aku ... Tidak!. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!. A-aku hanya mencari informasi tentang tempat ini"** Kurama mulai mengungkapkan pembelaannya, meski tidak digubris Naruto.

 **"Gezzzz!. Sungguh aku tidak berniat seperti itu—"** pembelaan Kurama terhenti disitu, karena saat ini tembakan Cahaya menghujani mereka. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, diatas mereka kini ada sekitar lima orang berjubah putih sedang menerjang mereka dengan Senjatanya masing-masing, yang mayoritas adalah Pistol dan Pedang Cahaya.

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Keris Empu Gandring._

 _Chapter 1._

•••••

Hari sudah semakin gelap, namun Naruto dan Kurama saat ini masih terlihat sibuk melompati Gedung-Gedung di Kota dengan lincahnya. Sementara dibelakang mereka ke lima sosok berjubah putih terlihat melakukan hal yang sama. Ya ... Sejak senja tadi, mereka terus dikejar-kejar sekelompok sosok berjubah putih.

Dan yang perlu dicatat disini adalah, bukan hanya satu, melainkan berpuluh-puluh kelompok berjubah putih yang terus mencoba menangkap mereka. Perlawanan pun sudah dilakukan, dan jika harus dihitung, entah sudah berapa puluh sosok berjubah putih yang mereka kalahkan. Namun faktanya, mereka seperti tidak ada habisnya. Dan selalu muncul lagi dan lagi!.

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Naruto sepertinya mulai kesal dengan keuletan mereka dalam upayanya menangkap sang Hokage dan sobat Bijuunya. Ya ... Dikejar selama hampir enam jam lebih, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk mengikis kesabaran Naruto. Dan tepat dipinggiran Kota, Naruto mulai memilih untuk bertarung.

"Jika kita dikejar-kejar sampai seperti ini gara-gara kau membunuh si Sekuriti itu ... Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial dariku!" umpat Naruto, seraya menatap kesal Kurama, sebelum ahirnya menghentikan larinya. Melihat Naruto yang berhenti secara mendadak, membuat si Rubah berekor sembilan itu pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Namun sebelum menjawab ancaman Naruto, Kurama terlebih dahulu menembakan Sihir Apinya pada lima orang yang sedang mengejar mereka.

 **Wuusssshhhhh!.**

Dan tanpa ampun lagi, gelombang Api dengan intensitas tinggi itu melibas ke lima sosok berjubah putih tadi hingga membuat mereka menjadi Abu. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada sosok yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu, kini pandangan Kurama mulai beralih pada sang Hokege ke tujuh.

 **"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?!"** desis Kurama dengan nada yang tidak suka dan tanpa rasa takut. Dan aksi saling tatap yang sarat akan niat membunuh pun tak terhindarkan lagi!. Baik Kurama atau pun Naruto terlihat kesal dengan alasan mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kau mulai sombong!. Mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu bagaimana rasanya dihimpit Fuinjutsu Tori Seal!" desis Naruto seraya bersiap dengan Segel Tangannya.

 **"Sepertinya kau pun harus mencoba merasakan panasnya Sihir Apiku!"** balas Kurama yang tanpa mengenal rasa takut dengan ancaman Naruto. Bahkan Kurama kembali memamerkan Sihir Apinya yang mulai berkobar di Tangan kanannya.

"Ayolah ... Jangan membual, Rubah. Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanmu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang memiliki kekuatan Uchiha!. Apa kau fikir Api bodohmu bisa melukaiku?!" ucap Naruto dengan sombongnya, seraya mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **"Kalau begitu ... Buktikan ucapanmu, pirang!"** tantang Kurama yang tak mau kalah. Dan tanpa disuruh, mereka berdua mulai mengambil jarak. Kurama dengan Sihir Apinya, dan Naruto dengan Susano'o bentuk Tulangnya.

"Hiyaaaaattttt!"

 **"Hoorrryyyaaaaaaa!"**

Dengan ditandai teriakan keras ke duanya, Naruto dan Kurama mulai melancarkan serangan mereka. Sihir Api Kurama yang berintensitas tinggi meluncur cepat ke arah sang Hokage. Pun begitu dengan Susano'o bentuk Tulang Naruto yang juga meluncur cepat ke arah Kurama. Sementara tepat di Gudang belakang Kurama, atau dibalik Semak-Semak yang tak jauh dari Naruto, ada sekitar delapan sampai sepuluh sosok berjubah putih disana, yang siap untuk mencuri kesempatan.

Namun ternyata, sasaran Susano'o Tulang sang Nanadaime Hokage atau pun Sihir Api sang Kyuubi, bukanlah mengincar Kurama atau Naruto. Melainkan sosok berjubah putih yang bersembunyi didekat mereka masing-masing.

Ya ... Faktanya Susano'o Tulang Naruto hanya melewati Kurama begitu saja, dan menghantamkan tinjunya pada Gudang yang dipenuhi sosok berjubah putih, hingga menghancurkan Gudang itu berkeping-keping. Dan itu pun yang terjadi dengan Sihir Api Kurama yang berbelok arah dan melibas sosok yang sama, yang bersembunyi di Semak-semak.

Yap, agaknya pertengkaran mereka hanyalah sebuah akting.

 **"Hahahaha!. Kufikir kau mulai kehilangan sifatmu yang seperti ini setelah bertahun-tahun menjalankan pekerjaan Hokage!"** ucap Kurama disela tawa lepasnya, saat menyadari jika ternyata sosok pria pirang berisik ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kurasa begitu, karena aku terasa terlahir kembali. Ahahahaha!" balas Naruto yang juga tertawa lepas. Yap, ini adalah sesuatu yang telah lama hilang setelah Naruto menjadi Hokage. _Berisik_ tentu saja bukanlah pilihan, karena sebagai seorang Hokage, mereka dituntut untuk selalu bersikap tenang dan penuh wibawa. Yang sejatinya, bukanlah gaya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang ayo kita hajar si pembuat sosok berjubah putih ini!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangatnya, yang dijawab dengan serangai penuh arti dari Kurama.

 **Disebuah Gedung Pabrik yang sudah tak terpakai.**

Terlihat lima orang berjubah putih sedang berkumpul disana. Mereka terdiri dari satu pemuda tampan dan sisanya adalah _Mahluk cantik_ yang disebut perempuan.

"Kuhhh~" salah satu dari gadis yang ada disana mengerang, saat menahan rasa sesak di Dadanya. Cermin aneh yang ada didepannya kini pecah menjadi partikel Cahaya saat si pembuat kehilangan kontrolnya akibat rasa menyakitkan disekitar Dadanya.

"Shizuka, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis lain yang juga ada disana.

"Aku baik, Irina ..." jawabnya lemah. Dan bukankah tidak perlu dijelankan lagi kan, jika yang melakukan percakapan diatas adalah gadis remaja bermama Shizuka dan Irina.

"Sepertinya Shizuka sudah mencapai batas dalam menggunakan Sacred Gear Mirror Alive. Dulio, Xenovia, Irina ... Saatnya kita yang maju" ucap seorang wanita yang paling dewasa disana, memanggil semua nama yang masih terlihat segar bugar.

"Baiklah Mrs. Griselda" jawab orang-orang yang namanya disebutkan tadi. Agaknya Mrs. Griselda ini adalah nama pemimpin kelompok berisikan lima orang ini.

Namun tepat saat mereka bersiap untuk memperlihatkan dirinya, sebuah suara asing terdengar di Indra pendengaran mereka. Dan pandangan dari ke lima orang berjubah putih itu, kini dihiasi oleh sosok pria bersurai pirang dengan Mata merah dan Taring tajam yang terlihat mengintip dibalik Bibirnya.

"Jadi sosok berjubah putih yang sedari tadi bermain-main dengan kami adalah bentuk kekuatan dari Sacred Gear Mirror Alive?" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Kurama. Dan yang dilakukan Kurama bukan hanya bertanya, melainkan diberengi dengan sebuah serangan.

Ya ... Dengan posisi berlari, Kurama menggerakan ke dua Tangannya seperti melakukan gerakan memeluk Udara. Namun efek dari gerakan ringan itu ternyata cukup mengerikan, karena dua buah bilah Api dengan intensitas tinggi menerjang ke limanya tanpa ampun.

Dan menghindar adalah yang dilakukan Griselda, Irina, dan Xenovia. Sementara Dulio terpaksa harus berusaha menahan serangan Kurama yang mengarah padanya karena harus melindungi Shizuka yang masih tidak mampu bergerak, akibat terlalu memaksakan dirinya menggunakan Mirror Alive.

Yap, dengan bantuan Sacred Gear Zenith Tempest, yang bisa memanipulasi Cuaca, Dulio berhasil membekukan Bila Api yang mengarah padanya dan Shizuka.

 **Dummmm!.**

Ledakan akibat percikan Api Kurama mulai meledakan Mesin yang sudah tak terpakai, dan menimbulkan kebakaran. Dengan tatapan sinis dan bengisnya, Kurama menatap ke lima lawannya.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang kami?!" tanyanya dengan nada tak senang. Sementara Naruto hanya menyaksikan sepak terjang sang Bijuu, sambil berjongkok santai diatas Tiang Penyangga Atap.

"Ck!. Apa pertanyaan bodoh itu perlu ditanyakan?!. Yokai sepertimu pasti tahu kenapa kami menyerangmu!. Terlebih dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan ..."

"Itu adalah tindakan memancing Perang yang tak bisa dimaafkan!" desis Griselda dengan nada kesalnya.

"Alasan macam apa itu?!. Hanya karena tidak sengaja menghilangkan nyawa seorang Sekuriti, bisa memancing Perang?!" balas Kurama yang tidak terima jika, ketidak-sengajaannya disebut-sebut bisa menimbulkan perang.

"Huh?" Griselda malah terlihat bingung saat mendengar ucapan Kurama.

"Eh?" dan itu pun yang dialami sang Bijuu saat melihat reaksi gadis cantik itu.

 **Bersambung!.**

 _ **NOTE ::**_

 _Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Saya sangat sibuk di Bulan Januari kemarin, sibuk, sibuk, sibuk (gaya Upin-Ipin). Oh iya, saya harap kalian yang biasanya tidak pernah membaca Note saya, sekarang biasakan baca ya, karena dalam Note kali ini setelah curhat, saya akan membahas Chapter (bila ada yang perlu dibahas), dan membalas Review kalian dalam bentuk satu (beberapa paragraf)._

 _ **Mari kita mulai pembahasannya terlebih dahulu.**_

 _Chara Shizuka diatas bukan OC, itu Chara Naruto. Silahkan Share di Google, pasti muncul kok. Nah kalau Sacred Gearnya, itu hasil karangan saya. Jadi intinya Sacred Gear Mirror Alive itu, memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

 _Cuma bedanya, hasil tiruannya, tidak meniru si pengguna. Malahan si pengguna bisa menciptakan berbagai bentuk Manusia sesuai imajinasinya. Dan pergerakan mereka murni digerakan Fikian si pengguna. Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti gabungan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu dan Henge no Jutsu lah. Gampangnya seperti itu._

 _Sepertinya hanya ini hal yang mungkin membuat kalian bingung di Chapter kali ini. Kalau masalah tempat dan alasan Naruto dan Kurama diserang sih saya yakin kalian sudah punya dugaannya masing-masing. Terlebih nama beberapa Chara yang sangat identik dengan salah satu Fraksi kan. Ahahaha~ silahkan bagi dugaan kalian dengan saya jika berkenan._

 _Dan ini belum masuk Time Line DxD. Tapi baru permulaannya saja, jika kalian jeli pasti tahu kok, alasan saya memunculkan Naruto dan Kurama disana. Toh alasan utamanya adalah awalan untuk memasukan Naruto dan Kurama ke dalam Time Line DxD._

 _Ayo berfikirlah xD. Yang benar ... Tidak akan dapat hadiah hahaha~ tapi saya pastikan kalian akan mendapatkan rasa bangga karena berhasil menebak jalan cerita seseorang :v._

 _ **Nah sekarang ke balasan Reviewnya.**_

 _Sebelumnya terimakasih atas atensinya yang sungguh diluar dugaan. 29 Review untuk sebuah prolog adalah hal yang sangat tak terduga untuk saya. Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah menjawab pertanyaan saya tentang Prolog, atau yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang saya tulis kemarin cocok untuk disebut Prolog atau tidak._

 _Nah loh, saya baru tahu malah jika Naruto berumur 38 tahun. Mohon konfirmasinya dong, saat Boruto The Movie, Umur Naruto berapa?. Kalo hanya satu orang yang bilang saya masih merasa ragu. Bukan berarti tidak percaya cuma saya malas mengedit ulang. Jadi dari pada cape 2x, saya memilih untuk menunggu jawaban kalian._

 _Dan soal Mata Sharingan Obito, setahu saya totalnya malah ada 3 loh. Ingat kan Obito pakai satu Sharingan, dan satunya diberikan Kakashi?. Nah yang di Kakashi kan dicuri Madara dan dibuang gitu aja saat mendapatkan Rinengan. Berarti dua kan? Nah satunya pemberian Naruto saat Obito dihidupkan dengan bantuan Chakra Rikudou._

 _Nah soal Jikukan, saat menulis Prolog, jujur saya melupakan si Genma dan dua temannya yang sempat diajarkan Hiraishin no Jutsu oleh Minato. Maaf soal itu._

 _Lalu soal Update, berkali-kali saya bilang ... Update gak menentu. Update tergantung kapan saya berhasil menyelesaikan satu Chapternya._

 _Masalah Pair, tidak ada pair untuk Naruto, Dia akan tetap setia pada Hinata. Karena ini adalah alasan Naruto untuk kembali ke Konoha. Yang punya Pair Kurama. Tapi Bukan Yasaka atau Kunou (yang menjadi istri dan anaknya. Kemungkinan besar OC)._

 _Tim penyusul dari Konoha?. Kayanya gak ada. Karena dalam Prolog kemarin, saya sudah jelaskan, Naruto membuat Bunshin Khusus yang mengambil setengah Chakranya dan Kurama. Jadi anggap saja gak ada yang tahu jika Hokage mereka adalah Bunshin. Dan ini jadi alasan Naruto dan Kurama yang tidak lebih kuat dari para Petinggi Mahluk Supernatural._

 _Walau bagaimana pun saya tidak menyukai Chara yang Over Power. Jadi kalau kalian adalah penikmat yang seperti sekali pukul lawan keok, saya bukan Author yang pas. Saya lebih suka memenangkan Main Chara, dengan kerja sama. Bukan aksi bergantung pada si Main Chara._

 _Soal Naruto dibuat seperti The DxD atau Shinobi DxD, sebelumnya saya tanya dulu itu karangan Papa Haise ya?. Kalau iya saya sarankan kamu baca fiksi dia aja. Saya bukan Papa Haise dan memiliki pemikiran tersendiri dalam mengembangkan Plot. Selain itu, Plagiatisme adalah hal yang melanggar Hukum._

 _Saya memang tidak tahu apa fiksi seperti ini bisa dijerat Hukum atau tidak ... Tapi yang pasti, saya gak suka niru-niru karya orang. Tapi makasih sarannya, saya sangat menghargai itu._

 _Berurusan dengan Iblis atau Mahluk Supernatula lainnya?. Mungkin ada. Tapi bukan untuk Misi Perdamaian, melainkan tetap untuk tujuan Naruto. Yaitu membawa Kurama menemui anak dan Istrinya._

 _Sepertinya sudah terjawab semua ya?. Maaf bila ada yang terlewat. Itu pasti karena kecerobohan saya._

 _Okeh~ ahir kata, terimakasih sudah mampir, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak._

 _Keris Empu Gandring Out._


	3. Chapter 2

**Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction_

 _By. Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 _Rate :: T (M untuk kekerasan dan kata yang kurang/tidak pantas untuk diucapkan)._

•••••

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•••••

Tertarik untuk membagikan Fiksi ini?. Silahkan, saya merasa bangga dengan itu. Tapi, mohon tuliskan Nick Author dan Link asal Fiksi ini.

Terimakasih.

•••••

 _Warning :: AU, OOC, TYPO(s) dan lain-lain._

•••••

 _Kurama punya Keluarga?!._

 _Punya anak-istri?!._

 _Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di Kepala pirang Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Monster berbulu dengan Mata dan suara yang menyeramkan seperti itu, memiliki keluarga?!. Ditambah lagi, Kuku dan Taring runcing itu ... Yang seperti itu bisa memiliki keluarga?!._

 _Ah sudahlah!. Dunia memang penuh misteri, dan keajaiban. Dan siapa sangka ada yang mau dinikahi oleh Monster menyeramkan sepertinya ... Dan kesanggupan Naruto untuk mengantarkan sang Monster menemui anak-istrinya, ternyata malah membawa petualangan baru untuk Naruto!._

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _by. Keris Empu Gandring._

 _Chapter 2._

•••••

 **Pabrik tak Terpakai.**

Di Pabrik tak terpakai itu kini sedang berlangsung pertarungan seru, antara sang Kyuubi no Yoko melawan Tim Elit Pengikut Surga. Tanpa memperdulikan Api yang semakin besar membakar Pabrik, mereka masih sibuk bertarung disana. Dan jika kalian bertanya dimana Naruto, sang Nanadaime Hokage itu masih terlihat santai berjongkok di Tiang Penyangga Pabrik.

"Sepertinya Rubah itu tidak memerlukan bantuan" gumam Naruto dalam aksi santainya, menyaksikan pertarungan Kurama melawan Griselda dan kawan-kawannya. Ya ... Dalam pengelihatannya, Kurama sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan menghadapi para Pengikut Surga itu.

Yang ada justru sang Kyuubi ini terlihat bermain-main saja, sejak tadi.

Sementara disisi Kurama, Rubah itu memang terlihat tak membutuhkan bantuan. Ya ... Kurama dengan mudah mampu menghindari serangan ke empat lawannya. Tebasan membabi-buta dari Irina, Xenovia, atau pun Griselda, juga tembakan manipulasi Cuaca dari Dulio. Semuanya dihindari atau ditahan dengan Sihir Apinya dengan cukup mudah.

Bosan terus-menerus menghindar, sang Bijuu mulai melakukan serangan balik. Dan target pertamanya adalah gadis bersurai biru, bernama Xenovia. Ya ... Dengan kecepatannya Kurama mulai berlari ke arah Xenovia. Dan siap menghadiahkan Tinjunya yang sudah terlapisi Sihir Api.

 **Traannggg!.**

Suara itu terdengar nyaring, saat Xenovia berhasil menahan Tinju Kurama dengan Pedang Excaliburn Destructionnya. Namun meski serangannya gagal, sang Kyuubi no Yoko sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal. Malah sebaliknya, senyum santai sempat terlihat menghiasi Bibirnya.

Dan ...

 **Duaakkkk!.**

Sebuah tendangan memutar dari Kaki kanan Kurama, mendarat sempurna di Pinggang bagian kiri Xenovia. Yang memaksa gadis bersurai biru itu, harus jatuh terpelanting ke belakang. Melihat temannya diserang, Irina tentu saja tak tinggal diam. Dengan Excaliburn Mimic yang sudah dirubah dalam bentuk Cambuk. Gadis berkuncir dua itu, mencoba menyerang si Rubah berekor sembilan, dengan Pedang-Cambuknya.

Namun Kurama sudah siap dengan serangan Irina. Itu terbukti, dari mudah Kurama menangkap Cambuk yang mengincarnya. Ya ... Dengan Tangan kanan yang berlapis Sihir Api, sang Bijuu menangkap Pedang-Cambuk Irina. Senyum santai kembali diperlihatkan Kurama, sebelum ahirnya menggerakan Tangannya ke samping.

Dan efeknya, membuat Irina yang memegang erat Pendang,-Cambuk itu diujung lain, harus rela terlempar menabrak Mesin di Pabrik ini. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya pada Irina, Kurama mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Griselda. Dan tentu saja, wanita ini tidak bodoh, untuk tahu jika dia merupakan target Kurama berikutnya.

Dan Griselda pun mulai bersiap, terlebih saat melihat manufer Rubah berekor sembilan itu yang mulai meluncur ke arahnya.

Namun belum serangan Kurama sampai pada Griselda, sang Bijuu harus direpotkan oleh serangan dadakan Dulio. Ya ... Dengan memanipulasi Cuaca Dingin, satu-satunya pria dalam Kelompok Surga itu, menyerang Kurama dengan Bilah-Bilah Esnya. Tapi hebatnya, meski sempat dikejutkan oleh serangan ini, Kurama masih bisa menghindarinya dengan sempurna.

Ya ... Dengan gerakan lincah, Kurama melompat zig-zag untuk menghindari Bilah-Bilah Es Dulio. Disisi Dulio, pemuda tampan itu terlihat kesal dengan kegagalan serangannya. Namun ini bukan waktunya untuk meratapi itu, karena Kurama kini menjadikannya target serangan selanjutnya.

 **'Baiklah target selanjutnya dia dulu!'** batin Kurama, yang mengalihkan target serangannya dari Griselda ke Dulio. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kurama mulai menghilang dalam Lingkaran Sihirnya, untuk muncul dibelakang pemuda tampan itu secara tiba-tiba.

 **Tring!.**

Kurama sudah berada dibelakang Dulio, siap memberikan Pukulan di Tengkuk pemuda tampan itu. Namun meski dalam keadaan menguntungkan karena lambatnya respon Dulio akan kehadirannya, si Kyuubi ini tak juga menyerang, meski ancang-ancang memukul sudah diambil sejak kemunculannya.

 **'Kenapa?!. Tubuhku ...'** batin Kurama saat menyadari dirinya terasa membatu dan tak bisa bergerak. Bukan hanya itu, Sosoknya yang meniru wujud Naruto pun mulai memudar. Memanfaatkan situasi ini, Dulio segera mengambil jarak dari Kurama, sementara Griselda mulai kembali menyerang.

 **"Sial!"** umpat Kurama yang membatu dalam ancang-ancang memuluknya. Melihat si Bijuu dalam bahaya, ahirnya Naruto pun turun Tangan. Sembari melakukan Shunsin, Naruto mengeluarkan Kunai yang tersembunyi dibalik Baju Hokagenya, dan menahan tebasan Pedang Suci Griselda. Chakra Angin pun digunakan untuk melapisi Kunainya, karena mengetahui jika Pedang Griselda, bukanlah Pedang sembarangan.

"Kau berbuhutang padaku Rubah!" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menyelamatkan sang Bijuu. Sementara yang diselamatkan hanya medesis tak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sarat kesan meledek itu.

 **"Cih!"** umpat Kurama seraya mulai menurunkan ancang-ancang memukulnya. Bisa kembali bergerak?. Ya ... Saat Kurama dan Naruto berdekatan, Rubah berekor sembilan itu, bisa bergerak lagi. Selain itu sosoknya yang sempat memudar kini kembali terlihat sempurna.

Mengabaikan itu, Griselda sudah mundur tepat saat serangannya berhasil ditahan Naruto dengan Kunai berlapis Chakra Anginnya. Dan bergabung dengan Dulio, Irina, juga Xenovia yang dipapah Shizuka, karena Pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri pasca ditendang sang Bijuu berekor sembilan itu.

 **"Apa ini artinya aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dengan bocah pirang ini?!"** gumam Kurama, merasakan keanehan yang beberapa saat lalu dirasakannya.

"Ucapanmu terdengar menjijikan" komentar Naruto. Tentu saja!. Apa lagi yang membuatmu merasa ngeri, selain ucapan seorang pria yang mengatakan jika dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu!. Bermakna luas memang, namun yang terfikirkan Naruto, yang seperti itu!.

 **"Apa maksudmu!"** desis Kurama kesal, dengan kesalah-fahaman Naruto dalam mengartikan ucapannya.

"Harusnya itu yang kutanyakan!. Aku adalah pria normal, kau tahu?. Aku sudah punya istri dan anak!" balas Naruto sinis.

Dan adu argumen pun tak terhindari lagi. Bahkan sampai melupakan kehadiran para Exorcist yang sedang mereka lawan.

"Mereka bertengkar disaat seperti ini ... Bahkan sampai melupakan kehadiran kita?!" gumam Irina.

"Selain itu, dilihat dari ciri fisiknya yang sangat mirip, apa mereka _Yokai kembar?._ Tapi ... Auranya terasa berbeda satu sama lain" lanjut gadis cantik berkuncir dua itu.

"Ya ... Kau benar. Selain itu, aku juga tidak merasakan keberadaan yang satunya sebelum dia muncul" timpal Griselda, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan sang ketua. Karena mereka pun tidak merasakan keberadaan Naruto, sebelum ikut dalam pertarungan ini.

Entah mereka terlalu berfokus pada Kurama, atau Naruto yang hebat dalam menyembunyikan Hawa Keberadaannya. Yang pasti jawabannya adalah salah satu, atau bisa juga keduanya. Mengingat Naruto sudah sangat fasih dengan yang namanya pertarungan.

"Lalu bagaimana?. Mereka bukan lawan yang mudah untuk dikalahkan" ucap Dulio. Ya ... Faktanya memang seperti itu. Naruto dan Kurama memang berada ditingkat yang jauh berada diatas mereka.

Dalam pertarungan singkat ini, semua itu sudah terlihat. Aksi Kurama yang main-main menghadapi mereka, atau kemunculan Naruto yang tak pernah terasa keberadaannya sebelumnya. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan jika mereka berdua lebih superior dari ke lima Exorcist itu.

"..." Griselda selaku ketua dalam tim ini tidak menjawab. Namun dilihat dari mimik Wajahnya, wanita cantik ini terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara disudut lain, Naruto dan Kurama masih saja sibuk berdebat tentang _kedekatan_ yang dimaksud si Kyuubi. Dan tentu saja masih mengabaikan kelompok Pengikut Surga itu.

"Kalau seperti itu, lain kali katakan dengan jelas agar tidak ada kesalah-fahaman lagi!" desis Naruto, yang tak mau disalahkan. Meski perdebatan bodoh itu, terjadi karena kebodohannya.

 **"Hah!. Ya sudah, susah berbicara dengan orang Keras Kepala sepertimu!"** balas Kurama seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada _orang-orang Surga_. Namun, keberadaan mereka sudah lenyap. Ya ... Tempat yang harusnya diisi oleh Griselda dan kelompoknya, kini sudah kosong.

 **"Hah!. Jadi mereka kabur ya ... Ini semua salahmu!"** desis sang Bijuu.

"Bukan lah!. Coba lihatlah ke atas" ucap Naruto seraya mununjuk ke Langit-Langit Pabrik. Dan saat sang Bijuu mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, yang terlihat disana adalah Api yang sudah mencapai bagian itu.

"Mereka mundur karena tempat ini akan runtuh" lanjut Naruto. Baru saja Naruto mengatakan itu, dari luar, sebuah tembakan Manipulasi Cuaca panas menghantam Bangunan itu.

Dan ...

 **Buuummmm!.**

Serangan itu, sudah cukup untuk meledakan Pabrik yang sudah terbakar, hingga luluh-lantah tak bersisa. Pecahannya, berserakan kemana-mana menghantam Bangunan-Bangunan lain yang ada didekatnya. Sehingga menimbulkan ledakan beruntun, dalam kebakaran yang cukup serius di area itu.

Dulio yang bisa disebut dalang dari kebakaran masal ini, terlihat diam dengan Wajah yanh pucat. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika efek samping tembakannya bisa separah ini. Selain itu, dia juga takut dimarahi para Pemimpin Gereja.

Meski Griselda yang menyuruhnya menembak, namun jika sisi buruknya sampai seperti ini, sudah tentu Griselda akan _angkat Tangan_ dan melimpahkan segala kesalahan ini pada Dulio dihadapan para Pemimpin Gereja nanti.

Namun setelah mendengar ucapan sang ketua dalam kalimat gagapnya, mungkin Dulio harus bersyukur karena kesalahan ini tidak dilimpahkan padanya. Melainkan pada dua Yokai itu.

"Ehem ... Kita samakan pengelihatan kita. A-aku melihat du-dua Yokai itu membakar Kawasan Pabrik ..."

"A-apa kalian melihat hal yang sama?" tanya Griselda, setelah mengucapkan rangkaian kata penuh kebohongan itu, dalam kalimat gagapnya. Irina, Shizuka, dan Xenovia mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku. Sementara Dulio mengucapkan kata _iya_ dengan bersusah payah.

Ya ... Adalah hal yang wajar terjadi untuk seorang Exorcist, karena berbohong adalah perbuatan yang sangat dihindari oleh mereka. Namun saat ini, hal itu terpaksa dilakukan untuk menghindari amukan dari Petinggi Gereja.

"Tuhan ... Izinkan kami berbohong untuk kali ini saja. Demi menghindari kemarahan para Petinggi Gereja ..." gumam Griselda, dalam Do'a penuh penyesalan, sekaligus penuh harap.

"Amin!" tanpa perlu diminta, ke empat anggota timnya segera meng-amini Do'a sang ketua. Juga dalam keadaan penuh penyesalan dan penuh harap. Mengabaikan itu, berarti selama kebohongan ini tersimpan rapi, Dulio akan tetap aman.

Dan setelah _Opera_ singkat itu selesai, mereka mulai kembali ke Gereja untuk melaporkan semuanya.

 **Lima Jam Kemudian.**

Kebakaran di Kawasan Pabrik sudah berhasil dipadamkan oleh belasan Mobil Pemadam Kebakaran yang datang beriringan bersama dengan Mobil Polisi. Dan itu artinya, sisa Malam ini, dihabiskan oleh cerita sang Pemadam Kebakaran yang bersusah payah, berjibaku untuk menjinakan si Jago Merah.

Merasa sudah berhasil memadamkan Api sampai ke akar-akarnya, Garis Polisi segera dibentangkan disana agar Penduduk, atau pekerja yang Pabriknya terkena _sial_ , tidak berkeliaran disana, mengingat Pihak Berwajib, masih harus menyelidiki asal-muasal kebakaran ini.

Dan setelah semuanya beres, iring-iringan Mobil Polisi dan Pemadam Kebakaran, kembali ke Posnya masing-masing.

Sementara itu, atas sebuah Pabrik yang selamat dari kebakaran, meski jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Terlihatlah Naruto sedang duduk santai seraya menyaksikan aksi para Pemadam Kebakaran yang sibuk memadamkan Api, beberapa saat lalu. Agaknya aksi sang _penakluk Api_ itu memberikan tontonan tersendiri bagi sang Nanadaime.

"Alat itu sungguh bagus ... Alat itu bisa mengeluarkan Air dalam jumlah besar, tanpa menggunakan Chakra. Konoha harus memilikinya!" gumam Naruto seraya mengelus-elus Dagunya, merasa terkesima dengan kehebatan Mobil _Damkar_.

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction._

 _By. Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

 **Gereja.**

Hari sudah Siang, dan entah bagaimana Naruto sudah berada disana. Sementara Kurama tidak terlihat ada disamping pria bersurai pirang itu, agaknya sang Bijuu memilih untuk kembali ke dalam Tubuh Naruto. Ya ... Walau bagaimana pun, fakta bahwa Kurama masih tesegel dalam Tubuh Naruto tetap tak berubah, meski saat ini dia bisa bebas keluar-masuk Tubuh sang Jinchuriki dengan kekuatan Sihirnya.

Lebih dari itu, batasan Kurama hanyalah lima belas meter dari Naruto, saat berada diluar Tubuh sang Jinchuriki. Itu terbukti dari membatu dan mulai memudarnya sosok sang kyuubi no Yoko saat jarak itu terlewati.

 **"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?. Walau bagaimana pun ini seperti masuk ke** _ **Kandang Macan**_ **"** tanya Kurama untuk kesekian kalinya tentang maksud Naruto mendatangi Gereja, yang merupakan markas besar para Pengikut Surga.

"Tentu saja!. Mana bisa aku membiarkan kesalah-fahaman ini berlarut-larut ... Walau bagaimana pun aku ini Hokage, dan sudah suatu keharusan dimanapun aku berada, Hokage harus terus menjaga nama baiknya demi citra Desa!" jawab Naruto.

 **"Tapi kan Dimensiku tidak tahu dimana Konoha dan apa itu Hokage—"**

"Sudah kubilang kan ini adalah keharusan!. Tidak ada tapi-tapian, mau mereka tahu atau tidak. Kenyataan aku adalah Hokage tetap tidak berubah!" ucap Naruto memotong keluhan sang Bijuu tanpa ampun. Malas beradu argumen dengan pria bersurai pirang ini, pada ahirnya Kurama memilih menyerah. Namun tetap saja disertai sebuah ancaman.

 **"Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi ... Awas saja jika kita sampai gagal menemui anak dan istriku, karena ditangkap Fraksi Surga!"** ancam Kurama.

"Iya ... Iya ..."

'Sebenarnya aku juga malas untuk melakukan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai Nanadaime Hokage, aku harus bersikap layaknya sebagai seorang pemimpi. Selain itu, mana bisa aku membiarkan mereka menganggapku Yokai!' batin Naruto.

Ya ... Intinya, Naruto mau merepotkan dirinya dengan masalah diluar pencarian anak dan istri kurama, hanya karena tidak terima disebut Yokai.

Selain itu, ucapan Griselda sebelum memulai pertarungan dengan Kurama, cukup membuatnya penasaran.

 _"Jangan berbohong. Kau pasti bekerja sama dengan Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh!. Kau pasti sengaja membunuh Manusia biasa untuk mengalihkan perhatian kami dari Pencurian beberapa pecahan Pedang Excaliburn yang dilakukan Malaikat Jatuh!"_

Tuduhan Griselda sesaat sebelum pertarungan dimulai, kembali terngiang dalam Telinga Naruto. Ya ... Malaikat Jatuh!. Sosok yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Sebenarnya, seperti apa mereka?!.

"Hinata-Chan, sepertinya kepulanganku akan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya" gumam Naruto sebelum ahirnya mulai memasuki Gereja, untuk menemui sang pemimpin dari Fraksi Surga.

Tidak ada masalah pada awalnya, beberapa sosok berjubah putih yang terlihat atau berpapasan dengan sang Hokage ke tujuh itu, terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Namun seiring semakin dalamnya Naruto memasuki Gereja, keadaan aman itu perlahan-lahan berubah.

Dan puncaknya adalah, saat sang Nanadaime dihadang oleh seorang wanita cantik bersurai pirang nan anggun, dengan pakaian Biarawati yang sedikit _berbeda_ dari yang sedari tadi dilihat Naruto.

"Bukankah ini hal yang langka?. Sebagai seorang Yokai, kau cukup berani memasuki Wilayah Gereja. Bahkan sampai sedalam ini" ucap wanita itu seraya tersenyum lembut.

 **"Hahahaha!. Entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, karena bertemu dengan wanita ini. Naruto, dengar. Dia adalah Gabriel, salah satu dari empat Seraph yang menjadi Tangan Kanan Tuhan!"** ucap Kurama dalam konfirmasinya.

Ucapan Kurama mungkin sedikit banyak membuat Naruto kehilangan konsentrasinya, karena saat pria bersurai pirang itu kembali berfokus pada Gabriel,entah sejak kapan ada Griselda yang menghunuskan Pedang Sucinya di Leher Naruto, dari samping kanannya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian kira—"

"Tidak usah banyak alasan Yokai!. Keberadaanmu disini adalah sebuah Dosa besar!" potong Griselda cepat, dan tidak perduli dengan ucapan Naruto. Sang Nanadaime Hokage mengeluh untuk sesaat, namun masih saja terlihat santai meski keadaannya saat ini, tidak bisa dibilang bagus.

Dan itu semua terjawab, saat suara khas dari Bunshin yang menghilang, terdengar nyaring. Disertai Asap putih yang menggantikan posisinya.

 **Poft!.**

Ya ... Naruto yang ditodong Griselda ternyata adalah sebuah Bunshin. Terlepas dari itu, kini dibelakang wanita cantik bernama Griselda Quarta, juga sudah berdiri Bunshin Naruto yang balik menodongnya dengan sebuah Kunai. Hal yang sama juga dialami Gabriel, hanya saja yang menodongnya adalah Naruto asli dengan Rasengannya.

"Gabriel-Sama ..." gumam Griselda, mengkhawatirkan sang _junjungannya_. Namun yang dikhawatirkan tetap terlihat tenang.

Ya ... Gabriel sudah tentu bisa dengan mudah lepas dari situasi ini. Rekornya sebagai salah satu Malaikat yang berkecimpung dalam Perang besar antara tiga Fraksi dibarisan terdepan, tentu saja sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan seberapa kuat sang Seraph wanita itu.

Namun daripada bertarung dengan Naruto, ada sesuatu yang cukup mengganggu fikirannya. Ucapan Naruto tadi!. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria bersurai pirang ini?!.

Jika memang itu hanya akal-akalan pria yang disangka Yokai ini, sudah pasti yang dilakukan Naruto adalah menyerang, bukan malah melakukan ini. Selain itu, kegaduhan ini cukup untuk memancing para Pengikut Surga yang lain. Dan singkatnya, Naruto sudah terkepung saat ini.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, aku datang kesini hanya untuk bicara. Bukan untuk bertarung atau berbuat rusuh" ucap Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan kembali Gabriel tentang maksud kedatangannya. Aksi menodongnya pun telah Naruto ahiri agar Gabriel dan para Exorcist yang mengepungnya percaya.

"Percayalah. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk bicara" lanjut Naruto seraya mengangkat ke dua Tangannya untuk lebih meyakinkan mereka. Namun tentu saja itu tidak mudah, karena nyatanya para Exorcist masih saja menyerangnya.

Ya ... Salah satu Pengikut Surga yang ada dibelakangnya dengan cepat mendekati Naruto, dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Tidak sampai disitu saja, sang Exorcist itu juga mengunci ke dua Tangan sang Hokage dibelakang Tubuhnya. Dan puncaknya sebuah Pedang kembali mengalungi Leher Naruto.

"Kami tidak perlu bicara dengan Mahluk sepertimu!" desis Griselda. Sementara Gabriel masih terlihat diam, saat beradu pandang dengan Naruto. Agaknya sang Seraph wanita itu sedang mencari kebenaran ucapan Naruto dari sorot Matanya.

"Segera exsekusi Yokai ini" lanjut Griselda. Dan seperti yang diperintahkan, orang yang menodong Leher Naruto, mulai mengayunkan Pedangnya. Siap untuk memenggal Kepala sang Nanadaime.

"Ck!"

 **"Apa kubilang. Mereka ini adalah tipe orang yang menyebalkan, dan susah diajak bicara!"** desis Kurama yang sedari tadi diam.

'Diamlah Kurama. Percaya saja padaku' balas Naruto. Dan ucapan itu cukup untuk membuat sang Kyuubi no Yoko mendengus kesal. Namun ini buka waktu yang tepat untuk mempermasalahkannya, karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan. Terlebih jika melihat Pedang Cahaya yang sedang mengincar Lehernya!.

Tanpa gerakan mencolok, Naruto segera menautkan Jari Tengah dan Jari Telunjuknya untuk kembali menggunakan Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Skill yang didapat Naruto saat masih berlengan satu tampaknya cukup membantu disaat seperti ini. Namun sebelum Naruto benar-benar merilis Jutsunya, Gabriel terlebih dulu bertindak.

"Tunggu ..." ucap sang Seraph seraya menahan Tangan Exorcist yang sedang mengayunkan Pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Senyum simpul menghiasi Bibir Naruto saat melihat Gabriel melakukan ini. Karena artinya, seorang Malaikat sekaliber Gabriel mulai mempercayainya.

"Tapi ... Gabriel-Sama, kenapa?"

"Sepertinya aku terterik untuk mendengar apa yang ingin dia bicarakan. Jadi ... Bisakah kalian melepaskannya?" pinta Gabriel tenang. Dan tidak perlu meminta dua kali, untuk seorang petinggi Malaikat yang agung. Meski terdengar keluhan dan ketidak-puasan disana-sini, namun para Exorcist itu tetap melaksanakan titah sang Seraph.

Singkatnya, Naruto sudah dilepaskan. Dan saat ini mereka sudah berada disebuah Ruangan yang mungkin bisa dibilang tempat untuk Miting atau sebagainya, jika melihat besarnya Meja bundar dan banyaknya Kursi yang ada di Ruangan ini. Namun yang ada disana hanyalah tiga orang. Naruto, Gabriel, dan Griselda.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Gabriel, memulai pembicaraan ini. Merasa diberi kesempatan, Naruto mulai berdehem sebelum ahirnya mulai berbicara.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya izinkan aku untuk memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Hokage generasi ke tujuh dari Desa Konoha" ucap Naruto seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan ... Aku Manusia" lanjut pria bersurai pirang itu.

Pada poin ini, baik Gabriel maupun Griselda terlihat tak percaya. Ya ... Bagaimana bisa mereka mempercayai ucapan tak meyakinkan itu. Dilihat bagaimana pun, tidak mungkin mereka ucapan itu benar. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari pancaran Aura yang terpancar dari Tubuhnya.

Chakra yang bercampur Senjutsu, ditambah keberadaan Chakra Kurama ... Sudah tentu kesan Yokai itu terasa semakin menjadi-jadi. Menyadari itu, Naruto kembali mengeluh singkat. Sebelum ahirnya mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

"Lihat aku ..."

Dan ...

 **Splash!.**

Gabriel bersama Griselda langsung terperangkap dalam Dunia Genjutsu, yang menampilkan kesehariannya sebagai Hokage. Juga beberapa pengetahuan umum tetang Dunianya, seperti Manusia yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan Emental, Senjutsu atau semacamnya.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto mengahiri Genjutsunya.

"Kalian percaya sekarang?" tanya Naruto, karena sedari tadi dua wanita itu malah terlihat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Menarik ... Meski aku adalah salah satu dari Tangan kanan Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui ini" ucap Gabriel.

 **"Itu wajar saja, Kehidupan yang kalian lihat tadi berada di Dimensi yang Berbeda"** ucap Kurama yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa memperdulikan Raut terkejut dari dua Wanita cantik itu, dengan santai dan seenaknya sendiri, sang Kyuubi itu langsung duduk disamping Naruto.

"Selain itu, kami memiliki Tuhan lain yang disebut Kami-Sama. Jadi cukup wajar jika kalian tidak mengetahui tentang Dimensiku" lanjut Naruto, melengkapi ucapan Kurama. Ya ... Untungnya saja, mereka sudah berbagi informasi tentang Dunia ini. Jadi sedikit banyak Naruto sudah memahami semuanya.

"... Lalu untuk apa kalian mengacau disini?" setelah cukup lama terdiam, ahirnya Gabriel menanyakan itu. Ya ... Terserah dengan itu semua, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah apa tujuan mereka?!.

Terlebih setelah mendapatkan informasi yang sedikit menyimpang dari Kelompok Griselda.

"Tujuan?. Sebenarnya tidak ada ... Kami berada disini karena salah memasuki Portal akibat diganggu Great Red" jawab Naruto seraya kembali menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Sayang sekali itu terasa tidak masuk akal. Terlebih setelah yang kalian lakukan!" balas Gabriel tenang. Namun tetap saja terkesan menyimpan kemarahan disetiap katanya.

 **"Apa karena ketidak-sengajaanku membunuh seorang Manusia. Atau karena kecurigaan kalian soal keterlibatan kami dengan apa yang dilakukan Malaikat Jatuh?"** tanya Kurama.

"Ya ... Selain itu, setelah apa yang terjadi di Kawasan Pabrik, kami tentu saja tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan kalian begitu saja" jawab Gabriel.

"Pabrik?" gumam Naruto bingung. Begitu pun Kurama yang terlihat tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan salah satu dari ke empat Seraph itu. Sementara Griselda mulai berkeringat dingin, karena takut kebohongannya akan terbongkar.

"Ya ... Kebakaran di Pabrik" jawab Gabriel tenang. Dan saat itu juga baik Naruto atau pun Kurama langsung mendelik pada Griselda. Mereka tidak mmengatakan apa pun memang, namun dari arti tatapan itu semuanya sudah bisa ditebak.

"E-ehhh~ Aaaaahhh~" Griselda bergumam tak jelas seraya menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi dari Naruto dan Kurama.

"Ada apa Griselda?" tanya sang Seraph.

"I-itu ... G-Gabriel-Sama, sebenarnya i-itu ..." saat ini Griselda semakin salah tingkah dengan situasi ini. Ya ... Pada ahirnya, Do'a sang Pengikut Surga itu tidak terkabulkan.

 **Dunia Baru.**

 _A Naruto High School DxD Fanfiction_

 _By. Keris Empu Gandring._

•••••

Naruto terlihat sedang berjalan menyusuri Lorong Gereja dengan santainya , tanpa memperdulikan tatapan benci dari para Exorcist yang ditemuinya. Hingga ahirnya, langkah santai sang Hokage terhenti tepat didepan dua sosok gadis remaja.

"Maaf menunggu. Ayo berangkat sekarang" ucap Naruto masih dengan gaya santainya. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, tanpa memperdulikan Wajah terkejut dari dua remaja cantik yang bernama Xenovia dan Irina itu, si pria bersurai pirang ini kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"T-tidak mungkin!"

"apa d-dia ..." mendengar gumaman Irina dan Xenovia yang hampir bersamaan, Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?. Ya ... Aku adalah orang terahir yang dalam Kelompok yang dikirim ke Jepang" ucap Naruto santai.

"Namun meski kita berada dalam satu Kelompok, jangan berharap banyak padaku. Karena aku memiliki urusan yang berbeda dengan kalian" lanjut Naruto seraya kembali melangkah.

"Jadi kita akan naik apa?. Pesawat, atau Kapal?" gumam sang Hokage. Sementara Irina, dan Xenovia masih diam ditempat mereka masing-masing akibat masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Ya ... Sebagai seorang Pengikut Surga sejati, bekerja sama dengan Manusia yang disangka Yokai tentu saja bertentangan dengan keyakinan mereka.

 **Ruang Rapat.**

Tempat yang digunakan Gabriel dan Naruto berbincang beberapa saat lalu, kini tinggal diisi oleh sang Seraph dan Griselda. Agaknya perbincangan ini selesai dengan terbongkarnya kebohongan wanita cantik ini. Itu terbukti dari Wajah Griselda yang saat ini terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Griselda ... Apa kau percaya apa yang diucapkannya?" tanya Gabriel tiba-tiba. Meski masih terlarut dalam penyesalan, beruntungnya yang ditanya masih bisa tanggap dengan pertanyaan itu, meski sedikit tergagap akibat keterkejutannya.

"Ahhh!. I-iya ..."

"Jika anda bertanya padaku, aku jelas tidak mempercayai cerita mustahil seperti itu. Tapi ... Entah kenapa aku melihat kejujuran dari sorot Matanya" lanjut Griselda, mengemukakan pandangannya. Mendengar jawaban itu, Gabriel terlihat menerawang.

"Jadi kau pun melihat hal yang sama ya ..." gumam sang Seraph. Dan setelah cukup lama terdiam, ahirnya Gabriel mulai mengambil keputusan.

"Griselda ... Awasi pria itu. Walau bagaimana pun kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja tanpa sebuah bukti yang nyata"

"Ah!. Ba-baiklah"

"Tapi sebelum itu, ada kabar bagus untukmu. Uriel baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah Sistem yang disebut Brave Saint, Sistem yang hampir sama dengan mekanisme Evil Piece's dari Fraksi Iblis"

"Dan maksud kedatanganku sebenarnya adalah untuk mengangkat Tim kalian sebagai Malaikat terainkarnasi pertama. Sayangnya, karena masalah ini, mungkin sisa anggota Kelompokmu akan menyusul nanti" ucap Gabriel.

"Ahhhh~" Griselda tampaknya masih kurang mengerti dengan situasi ini. Itu terlihat jelas raut Wajahnya yang sukar diartikan.

"Intinya ... Aku memilihmu sebagai Ratuku dalam Sistem Brave Saint"

"Tapi ..." bukan bermaksud lancang untuk menolak sesuatu yang bisa dibilang berkah ini, namun Griselda merasa tidak pantas untuk menerimanya. Terlebih setelah terbongkarnya kebohongan yang dia buat. Dan untungnya, Gabriel cukup mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan calon Ratunya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak mempermasalahkan perihal kebohonganmu sedikit pun" ucap sang Seraph dengan senyum lembutnya, mencoba menenangkan Hati seorang Griselda Quarta.

"Gabriel-Sama ... Hiks!. Hiks!. Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak, Gabriel-Sama. Aku bersumpah akan menjunjung tinggi Nama besarmu sebagai satu dari empat Seraph, sebagai Ratu Gabriel-Sama!" ucap Griselda dalam tangis harunya. Sementara Gabriel hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi janji yang terucap dari Mulut Griselda.

 **Disebuah Pesawat Terbang.**

Terlihat Naruto, sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Xenovia, dan Irina dalam Pesawat itu. Meski ke tiganya sedang memegang Buku tentang Negara Jepang, namun tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar membacanya.

Jika Naruto menggunakannya untuk berklamufase, menutupi kenyataan jika sebenarnya dia sedang bertukar informasi dengan Kurama. Lain halnya dengan dua wanita cantik itu. Mereka dengan terang-terangan terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik dan penuh kecurigaan.

Acara bertukar informasi Naruto dan Kurama sudah selesai sedari tadi, namun aksi menatap Irina, dan Xenovia tidak jua usai. Meski sudah mencoba mengabaikannya, namun lama-lama sang Nanadaime Hokage itu merasa risih juga dika terus dipandangi seperti itu.

'Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang membosankan!' batin Naruto, mengexpresikan perasaan risihnya.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **Note ::**

 _Halo ... Halo ... Saya hadir lagi nih. Haduh tapi maaf ya, updatenya lama banget. Soalnya ada beberapa alasan yang cukup mengganggu. Mulai dari tugas saya yang hampir 3 minggu di Negara Upin-ipin. Terus masalah ini-itu buat persiapan merit, yang kesemuanya menyita waktu._

 _Lalu juga ... Pas pulang ke Kosan, adik saya yang disuruh jagain Kosan malah bikin Kosan saya kaya kapal pecah!. Bahkan PS4 saya dia rusakin!. Emang dodol tu orang -"_

 _Ya ... Segitu dulu curhatan 'anak malang' ini. Soal pembahasan, saya lupa hahahaha. Yah, kalo ada yang membingungkan silahkan tanyain aja ya._

 _Oh iya, terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah membenarkan masalah Mata Obito. Anggap saja Mata si Obito selamat xD._

 _Okeh segitu dulu!. Makasih buat kalian yang udah mampir, membaca, dan meninggalkan jejak._

 _Keris Empu Gandring Off_


End file.
